


Rhyme or Reason?

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry inspired by daily prompts for National Poetry Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyme or Reason?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt No. 1  
> Write an abecedarian.

**No Title**

 

Anxiously brandishing comfort, every frozen gaze heralds irradiated joy

Keeping lives manipulated,

Nearing openness, perpetuating relative sanity,

Truth unwitting wonderfully xeroxes youthful zeal.

 

* * *

 

**The Ultimate Denial**

 

Another day dodging the truth.

Betrayed only by the longer than necessary stolen looks, subtle touches.

Caught in a web of perpetual restriction,

Denial of all things truly revealing.

Everyone sees what they want to see,

Forgetting they gossip with lies and lives.

Going from one hot topic to the next

Having no regard for feelings, true or buried.

Inside lingering gazes a thousand words silently spoken,

Jumping back and forth between seas of brown and blue.

Keeping physical distance despite the intimacy of their thoughts.

Learning to disguise themselves, deny themselves,

Most every desire in their hearts restrained.

No one can understand the self-inflicted pain.

Overwhelmed by love,

Placing duty and honor above all else.

Quietly suffering,

Rarely complaining of the unfairness of their plight.

Still, they are lost without one another.

Tomorrow will eventually come and their “one day” realized.

Unless, the world is threatened once more,

Victory the only offer of happiness.

When all others are safe to love,

Xerox copies of faithfulness and carbon hearts

Yearning for solace in one another's arms

Zero excuses.

 

 


End file.
